The Nice Flight
Synopsis Pizza Steve will teach Uncle Grandpa how to fly the airplane, and going to the flying contest. Characters Appearences *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *Pizza Steve *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *Mr. Gus *Lily *Reporter *Pilot *Awarder Transcript Opening *(Uncle Grandpa Head Zooms In) *Uncle Grandpa: Hi, my name is Ham Sandwich! *(Uncle Grandpa Head Explodes And Uncle Grandpa Logo With A Cartoon Network Original Is Showing) At the UG RV *Uncle Grandpa: sighs I love to see the flight with all the friends. *Belly Bag: Yeah, of course, Uncle Grandpa. We also try out for the flight. *Uncle Grandpa: sighs Yeah, we know, Belly Bag. We know. Hey, I've got a better idea! *Belly Bag: sighs What is it now? *Uncle Grandpa: I'll have to go outside to see the flight. *Belly Bag: But how? *Uncle Grandpa: Well, Belly Bag, I... will... GOOOO! in outside Outside *Grandpa hops on the airplane *Uncle Grandpa: Got any top secret mission for today, Belly Bag. *Belly Bag: Okay, Uncle Grandpa, I'm ready! Let a rip! *Uncle Grandpa: Okay, here it goes nothing! Grandpa tries to fly a airplane, but he falls down to the ground. OUCHIE!! OW OW OW OW OW! *Mr. Gus: What's wrong, Uncle Grandpa. Grandpa wailing like a baby Wow, maybe I guess you don't have to fly the airplane. *Uncle Grandpa: No, Mr. Gus. I failed the airplane contest. I guess I've got nothing to be a good number after all! *Mr. Gus: WHAT!? That's insane! All when I have to do is washing the hands that Pizza Steve will never know. *Belly Bag: But Mr. Gus, They are supposed that he drives the airplane, but they are falling down on the ground. It goes BOOM!!! See? *Mr. Gus: sighs Whatever. Well, Pizza Steve will teach you the airplane lesson. Pizza Steve's Airplane Flying Contest *Pizza Steve: Hello, Uncle G. Soooooo, what seems to be the trouble? *Uncle Grandpa: I failed to drive the airplane. Can you please help me teach a lesson? *Pizza Steve: Sure. But first, let's put on the googles first. Steve put the googles on for Uncle Grandpa *Uncle Grandpa: Woah. *Pizza Steve: It's seasonal. *Uncle Grandpa: Woah. *Pizza Steve: So you tell me that you can go flying the airplane. *Uncle Grandpa: Yes? *Pizza Steve: Hmmmm... yeah. I supposed you're right. I never heard of that anyway. So anyways... let... the testing... BEGIN! *montage that Uncle Grandpa learns to airplane for 2 minutes *Pizza Steve: WOW! WOW! AND WOW! Awesome work, Uncle G! Now you are ready to go for the flying contest to get on passing. *Uncle Grandpa: Awesome! And you know what... let's talk to Mr. Gus that I am ready to believe to fly the airplane. *Pizza Steve: That's the spirit! Good luck! At the UG RV *Uncle Grandpa: MR. GUS! MR. GUS! MR. GUS, MR. GUS, MR. GUS! *Mr. Gus: groans What now? *Uncle Grandpa: I successfully passed the airplane flying test, now I am ready to see the contest tomorrow. The Airplane Flying Contest. *Mr. Gus: Hmmm... You know what? I love it! You can fly the airplane for the flying contest tomorrow. *Uncle Grandpa: OH BOY! I like the sound of that! time card says Tomorrow The Airplane Flying Contest *Reporter: Today is the day! Today is the day I told you! Today is the day! *Uncle Grandpa: Good morning, Lily. So are you excited to show me on the Airplane flying contest. *Lily: Wow, you really know how to ride on the airplane, Uncle Grandpa. *Uncle Grandpa: Well, that's fine by me. Well, I'm gonna make a ride on these airplane right now. *Lily: sighs What a man. *Reporter: Okay, airplane riders, START... YOUR... PLANES! On your markers... *Uncle Grandpa: Oh boy, Oh boy, Oh boy! *Reporter: Get ready.... *Mr. Gus: Ohhh, baby, this is gonna be big! *Reporter: Get set... *Pizza Steve: Wow! Realistic flying Tiger roars *Reporter: GO!! *Uncle Grandpa: Come on, Airplane! You can do it! Come on, come on! Yes! You're doing it, Airplane! You're doing it! Grandpa flies the airplane on the air Wheee! Yaaaahooo!!! *Pilot: What the!? How does this even make sense? It doesn't matter, you have no match for my powers! ZAPPO! Grandpa dodges What!? That's impossible! *Uncle Grandpa: Now I have a power! *Pilot: Oh shrimp. Grandpa zaps the Pilot's airplane Ouch. *Uncle Grandpa: laughs Man, what a killer! Gasps OH NO, NOT THE ANOTHER PILOT! NOT NOW! By the way, I can shoot this with the lazer hammer. Grandpa zaps the ANOTHER pilot. The another pilot screams and the plane explodes. WOW, I actually doing it! I'm flying! I'm absolutely flying like the airplane! Wheee! *Mr. Gus: Yay! I knew you can do it! *Pizza Steve: That's a coolest airplane I've ever seen in my life, Uncle Grandpa! *Reporter: Oh no! It's the boss! He is one of the most hatest villain i've ever seen! *Uncle Grandpa: You! The boss man! Well, that does it! Time releash the beast. WAAAAH!!! Grandpa flies the plane at Boss *Boss: Wah! What's going on!? *Uncle Grandpa: My name is Uncle! UNCLE GRANDPA! *Boss: NOOOOOOO!!! Grandpa flights at Boss and Boss airplane explodes. Uncle Grandpa wins the airplane race. *Uncle Grandpa: HOORAY! I WIN!! *Reporter: Uncle Grandpa was in the lead! Uncld Grandpa was finally on the lead! ncle Grandpa IS ON THE LEAD! UNCLE GRANDPA WINS!!! cheering All is winning Uncle Grandpa!! All is winning Uncle Grandpa! *Awarder: Congratulations, you pass the airplane flying race contest! Here's your award! A trophy! *Uncle Grandpa: HOORAY! GRR... IT'S HEAVY! Grandpa falls on the manmole Maybe it's a heavy trophy. laughs. The iris out to black. Intermission *Grandpa was flying like a UFO *Uncle Grandpa: I'm flying like a UFO. This is what the aliens comes for. Grandpa flies off Uncle Grandpa teaches to fly on the Airplane *Uncle Grandpa: Good morning, and welcome to my show. I'm your host, Uncle Grandpa. And today, I will teach you to fly on the airplane. Let's hop in and let's look at the airplane parts. Look at that wings. It's swirling like a wheel and I will like to spin the wings. Grandpa spins the airplane wings, laughs And this is the seat. They also tries to sit on the airplane, and also how to fly on the airplane. First, Take a seat. Grandpa sat on the airplane Second, you must take your seatbelts on. Grandpa put the seatbelts on Third, Turn the airplane on, which this key. Hmm... no. NO. No. No. Too little. Too small. Too wacky. Too old fashion. Too mature. Too big. Too confusing. Maybe later. AHA! Here it is! Now you can turn on the airplane. Grandpa put the key to turn the airplane on And the last step is... fly on the airplane! Grandpa flies on the airplane WHEEEEE! laughs And that is why it flies on the airplane. Whoo! Grandpa flies on the airplane into space Wahoo! Wow, look at all the stars, and from outer space too as well! Uh oh, the asteroids too? Well, in that case, I'm about to fly back down to earth now! Grandpa flies on the airplane down to earth and smash on the ground dizzy And there you have it, folks. It all there it is. See ya tomorrow, when Uncle Grandpa will teaches you for the art style. Good night, everyone! to fast end credits Intermission *Uncle Grandpa: Oh mustache, where are you? Mustache? the mustache Oh, there you are, mustache. Grandpa put the mustache back on This will be calm and handy. and walks off Category:Uncle Grandpa Own Episodes